


Call outs

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant!Castiel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, IT!Dean, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you say turning it off and on again, I will staple your mouth shut,” the other man threatened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call outs

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. Nothing more.

Dean worked in IT, tech support to be more specific. At twenty-four he was already the team leader and would probably make it into a management position within another couple of years if he stuck around.

In junior high he wouldn’t have seen himself going into an IT profession but by the time he went to high school he met his best friend Charlie queen of computers and all things nerdy. Now there Dean was sitting at his desk going through the job requests of the day. 

This particular November sucked though, two of his team were off with the flu meaning he had to pick up the slack and do call outs to staff areas. The general office population were usually abusive and impatient when it came to dealing with tech support but Dean had a quick wit to deal with most situations. 

Friday had finally come around and Dean had survived another fortnightly team leader meeting with the other IT department leaders. Sandover overall wasn’t a bad place to work but Dean was really glad it was Friday.

Luckily Dean had managed to not have to make any call outs until after 11am when an urgent request came through from the finance manager. One of the junior accountants was having issues and unable to load any of his programs. Dean huffed to himself, drained the remains of his coffee and headed to the elevator. 

Finance was on the fourteenth floor, Dean strolled out of the lifts and over to the cubicle listed in the job request.

“Tech support,” Dean knocked on the cubicle wall, inviting himself into the small office space. “What seems to be the problem?” he deadpanned. He was taken aback. The guy in front of him was about the same age as Dean, sported a mess of black hair that Dean could run his fingers through for hours and a body that looked way to good in a suit. Dean shook the thoughts away, he was at work and had to be professional.

“Nothing’s working,” the junior accountant spat in frustration.

Dean cocked a brow, the little guy seemed way too tense for someone so damn cute. “Just tell me what happened.”

The smaller man huffed and turned his chair towards Dean. “I came back after a tele-conference on fifteen all morning, logged in and nothing would work.”

Probably a cache issue, or read/write permissions. Simple stuff Dean knew a reboot would do the trick. “Have you tried-” but Dean was cut off.

“If you say turning it off and on again, I will staple your mouth shut,” the other man threatened.

Dean didn’t know whether to laugh or step back. “Look,” he read the other man’s name tag. “Cas-tiel I know what I’m doing.” He flashed one of his award winning Winchester grins and caught Castiel staring at his lips.

“You all say that,” Castiel retorted. “Like turning it off and on again will fix the issue but it won’t, and then that’ll waste even more time and if I don’t get my reports printed in the next twenty minutes Luke will raise hell on Earth.”

Luke, Dean knew the name well. He was one of the directors and unofficially went by the nickname Lucifer. Now Dean understood why the other guy was in such a panic. Nobody kept Lucifer waiting.

“Okay,” Dean held his hands up defensively. “Just let me do it,” he reached for the power button but had his hand smacked away. “Cas,” Dean warned, he didn’t want to dance around such a simple issue all day. 

“Dean,” Castiel’s tone was equally threatening. He must have checked Dean’s name tag too.

“You need to relax, it’ll be okay,” Dean tried but Castiel didn’t budge an inch. He was keeping himself firmly between Dean and the computer. However Dean was a Winchester and if there’s one thing his father taught him is that Winchesters always found a way. 

Without warning, Dean closed the gap between them, his right arm wrapping itself firmly around Castiel’s waist. The other man froze at Dean’s touch, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s green. In silence Dean leaned forward and kissed Castiel. So much for professionalism.

The cubicle walls provided almost complete cover to keep the kiss secret. Being a junior meant Castiel was stationed at the far end of the floor in the corner which added some extra privacy. 

The pair moved a bit as the kiss deepened and Dean’s tongue entered Castiel’s mouth. The other man moaned gently at the motion which is when Dean decided to strike. 

A familiar dinging noise went off beside them causing Castiel’s head to snap back, breaking their kiss. “You restarted my computer?”

“I restarted your computer,” Dean smirked. “Just trust me and log in.”

Hesitant and still disheveled Castiel did as he was instructed. “I told you this wouldn’t work,” he replied after double clicking on his reports. But mere seconds later the screen loaded and he was staring at the October 2015 figures. “Oh my God,” he gasped, quickly attaching them to an email to Meg, Lucifer’s assistant. The email sent and within seconds he received a reply from Meg: _Printing them now._

Relief flooded Castiel’s veins as he plopped down into his chair. “You,” he looked up at Dean. “You tricked me.”

“Yeah I did,” Dean shrugged. “But I have to admit you’re a pretty good kisser.”

Castiel blushed. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

“Still I did deceive you so I guess the right thing for me to do would be to take you out to lunch?”

“I’d like that,” Castiel smiled as he gathered his things.

Lunch turned into a quickie as Castiel awkwardly rode Dean’s cock in the backseat of Dean’s Impala with the promise from Dean of a real dinner date later that evening.

Call outs, Dean soon decided weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
